Harry Potter and the Time Mage
by Perseus12
Summary: Harry was on a vacation of Hawaii, there he met Ultear. They did something that night. . . something very wild. . . something erotic. Harry x Ultear


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Fairy Tail_ and it belonged to _J. K Rowling_ and _Mashima Hiro_.

 **Author's Note:** This is as set in Honolulu, Hawaii where Harry Potter and Ultear Milkovich both were in vacation, drunk in the night and decided to comfort each other.

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter and Ultear Milkovich

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It all strated, when Harry's ex-girlfriend, Ginevra Molly Weasley or Ginny, was cheated by her as his heart shatters in million pieces. For the next three days, Harry went out the Potter Manor, as he tried to forget her while walking he notice something on the floor and it's a winning ticket "To Trip to Hawaii" for two whole weeks that gave him an idea to take a vacation to relief his stress. After hours of muggle flight, he finally arrive at Hawaii there he began his fun, for the next he met her and her name is Ultear Milkovich, a Time Mage and a member of Crime Sorcière independent guild, they began a relationship on Hawaii, telling stories each other of their adventures on Earthland and British Wizarding World. Then one night, they're doing something very erotic. . .

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Honolulu, Hawaii**

 **Harry's and Ultear's bedroom**

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Inside the room, where both drunk Harry and Ultear unrobe their dresses are now engaging in mating heat session as he put the **Silencio** inside so other rooms may not hear them. She push naked Harry (except his boxers) onto the bed, she untie her bra and panties, exposing her FF-Cupped breasts and her pussy. Her body was beautiful that Harry ever seen as the moonlight shines upon her.

She crawled onto the bed. She kiss him, she lick his cheeks, his chest down onto his crotch as she rubbed it then she removed his boxer underwear and started to lick his eleven-inched member. As she licked it Harry moaned and his cock became hard.

His dick became wet and hard as she took it into her mouth. She moved her tongue around it. It twitched as she slid a finger into herself. She then slid his member out and started kissing it as she masturbated.

Her fingers then moved too fast for her. She stopped kissing her now lover's dick and started to moan loudly. Her fingers then slid too far into her and she came loudly. She collapsed onto the bed with her honey pot/pussy leaking on the bed. Gasping for breath she feel Harry's hand on her head. Her cheeks went a deep red.

"That feels so good, Ultear." Harry moan as he stroking her hair.

"It is pleasure _to service_ you, Harry-dear~." She said it as she kiss the top of Harry's cock.

"Well, lets finish what you started." He smile at her as the Time Mage smile too, she resume sucking Harry's cock then began to move faster, sucking his large cock and fingering herself. At that moment Harry grunted and blasted his milk/sperm entered Ultear's mouth provoking an uncharacteristic squeak. She drank all of it before looking up at him lustfully with his dick re-hardening between her lips.

"Put it in yourself." Harry said it to her.

She smiled as she took the dick out of her mouth and positioned herself over his hard throbbing dick. She swiftly thrust herself down in his dick, screaming with pleasure as it was inserted. As her hips hit his, she began to buck, subconsciously, into him before settling into a rhythm.

"Ahhh! Harry it feels so good." She said, riding his hard cock.

They both moaned and as the pleasure built up, so did her pace. Ultear shuddered and began to slow as she lost control in reaching her peak, only to be sped up again as Harry gripped her hips and continued thrusting from below. The sudden increase in speed forced the general to let out a loud scream, reaching her climax just as Ren released a thick stream of seed between her folds. Exhausted, she collapsed on her lover's chest.

"That felt so good, Harry." She panted.

"Yeah." He sighed in agreement.

Then, moving faster than she could register, he shifted so that he was now on top and started thrusting into her. She was surprised by his seemingly endless stamina, but she could not help but enjoy being dominated.

"We still have some time, so I'll carve the shape of my dick into you so no one else's will ever fit." He said before forcefully kissing her with his tongue. His kiss made her moan even louder. He thrust his member into her causing her to moan loudly. Moving in and out of her slowly he moved down to kiss her. The kiss grew more passionate as he moved faster and started squeezing one of her large breasts. He then broke the kiss and moved down to her other breast and started sucking on it.

Her moaning became even louder and louder. He then grunted and stopped thrusting as both of them came at the same time. She screamed in pleasure as her lover cum flowed into her. It was so warm that she came again.

Harry collapsed onto her and drew the sheets over them both.

"That was incredible, Harry." She said panting. Harry just smile as he kiss his now girlfriend/lover's cheeks as both of them fallen asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Epilogue**

 **Potter Manor, UK**

For the next four years, Ultear Potter nee Milkovich gave three a healthy babies (two girls and one boy), that they named Sirius (name after his deaceased godfather, Sirius Black), Ur II (name after her, Ur Milkovich), and Selena. Her mother, Ur was happy that she's now a grandmother to her grandchildren, while Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia, Meredy have become godparents. On the backyard of the Potter Manar, two three-years old kids, Sirius and Ur II, were riding their godfather's back as they're playing racing.

"Unca Gway, move faster!" Sirius was riding on Gray's back as he whining using crop (implement) to whip on Gray's rear (butt cheeks) as he cried anime-tears.

"Come on, Unca Wyon, they getting away!" Ur II said as she whipped his butt as Lyon as he also cried anime-tears.

"Maappeerr, eellllppp lluuuss!" (translation: Master, help us!) Both students of Ur Milkovich muffle in humiliating agony as they tried call for help of their mentor/master.

Ur just laughing outloud at her pupils as her grandchildren whipped their asses as shouted at them. "Keep going Sirius, Ur II! I want those idiotic pupils of mine, how to be responsible godfathers! Okay!"

"Yes, grandma!" Both three-years old kids shouted as Gray and Lyon continuing walking as horses while anime-crying in defeat for Harry's and Ultear's kids. Beside her are Harry, Ultear, Meredy, and one-year old Selena. While Meredy was holding and feeding her goddaughter with a bottle of milk as everyone are laughing the children's and godfather's amusement

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**


End file.
